hetalia_world_academy_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarlac
Tarlac is an OC for the roleplay. She is the daughter of Philippines and America. She is the younger sister of Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. She is also siblings with Pasig, Manila, Bacoor, Cebu, and Butuan. She is a 5th grader in the roleplay. Her human name is Rosa Annalyn Arcilla. She is being roleplayed by Miari-Kirishima. Appearance Tarlac is a petite young girl with slightly tanned skin. In her first appearance, she has a long brown hair that reaches her elbows. She also has chocolate brown eyes. She wears a normal school girl uniform with a black skirt, a loose tie or ribbon and a black or white cardigan. She sometimes wears a jacket with the color of her choice. She also wears ab black knee high socks with a black or white converse. She also have a diamond earrings, because thats her birthstone. When she is wearing casual, she wears a black denim shorts or jeans with a shirt, the color of her choice. She still wears her black or white converse or brown knee high boots. She cutted her hair shoulder length when they were in Baguio. In winter, she wears a white scarf around her neck. She also wears a black beanie and a white sweater. She also wears pink shirt. She also wears a white boots that only reaches her ankle with a light pink flower beside the ankles. Her hair has grown longer when they travelled even more. She would braid a part of her hair like Nene Odagiri from Yamada-kun and the seven witches and The Heroine from Amnesia. Now her hair is longer, she sometimes curls it pr just continue the style of her hair before. When she is spying, she would often wear something black and a little bit revealing, her body is also full of weapons when she wears that. Image-1450135218.jpg Image-3.jpg Image-2.jpg Image-1.jpg Image-0.jpg Image.jpg Personality Tarlac has different kinds of personalities. The one that is often seen is her big mouth personality. She is chatty and sticks her nose at everything. In this personality, she would often say non-sense, that Mindanao would usually ignore. She would sing random stuff too. She would also argue with her admin with this personality, breaking the fourth wall. She also has a kuudere personality. This is seen when she is serious, or plotting something. In this personality, she would often take risk, sometimes stupid ones. This personality is shown when she is spying on someone, trying to figure out something. She also tasted blood from a dead body without hesitation in this personality. She also pretended to be drunk and had an interest in France to be alone with France to return her dad, America, in his normal age. She has a tiny bit of a yandere or chaotic personality. This personaliy was shown when they were in Tokyo. She shot America in that personality. When she first met Camiguine, Mei, she said that she was so cute that she wanted to chop her head off. Tarlac has a soft side thats why her chaotic personality fades away. After doing something horrible in her chaotic personality, she would often regret it. Tarlac's real hidden personality is very soft. She hid this personality after being a shut-in for 2 years. She thinks that she is weak and a weirdo in this personality. Santa Ignacia watched her big sister, Tarlac, being a shut in. After 2 years, Tarlac decided to go back to school and changed he personality. In 2 years, Kyoto was the one who brought out her soft side again. Interests Tarlac is addicted to sugar canes and its her favorite snack. She also likes iced tea and lemonade. She knows how to play the piano and bass guitar. She likes to sing too. She loves to annoy people andmake fun of them. She is an anime otaku/weaboo. When they were in Paris, Tarlac's admin Miarishi or Ari for short stated that she likes polite and gentleman boys. She likes sweets, she basically bought everything thats sweet in the Cherry Blossom Festival when they were in Tokyo. She has a collection of guns and calls it her 'babies.' She also has a playlist of songs. Kuchizuke Diamond and Zoetrope are one of them. Hates She hates people who messes with her family. She has a fear of lizards, it happened when she was younger when she woke up having a lizard on her face and pooping on her forehead, and she hates lizards. She also hates rollercoasters for some reason. She used to hate Mei/Camiguine, New York, Cambridge and London. She also hates Alexander Arcilla, her Nyo counter part. She would also flip when something ruins her ship. Equipment Tarlac owns a collection of guns that she hides in her room. She hides some of them under her clothing. Hand Guns: Some of them are hidden under her clothes incase of emergency, which is very handy. She sometimes uses to different hand guns in one time. This is the most frequent guns that she would use, she would use it if shes mad. Machine Gun: She uses her gun when she is forcing to make someone do someting. For example, forcing Alex, her Nyo, to confess to Kyomi, her boyfriend's Nyo. Sniper Rifle: This is her best choice when she is spying. She could just easily shoot her enemy in the head with ease. Throwing Knives: She always has a knife under her clothing. She uses it when she runs out of bullets. Relationships Philippines (Maria Clara de la Cruz) Her oldest sibling. Her role model is actually Philippines. Like the others, she calls her Ate Piri. Sh was the first one that kind of figured out that she liked Japan. She is protective over her Ate Piri. Even though Tarlac likes her Ate Piri, she still got grounded in her first day of school including her other siblings. In the Philippines page in the wikia it was stated that part of Philippines still likes Japan, thats why Tarlac has a major crush on him. Philippines thinks of Tarlac as a little sister. She cares of Tarlac like a mother/older sister but she often gets angry at Tarlac because she doesn't follow all the rules that much and messes around too much. She also lets Tarlac blush because of Japan, but anthing further than that is now allowed. Soon, it was revealed that Philippines was Tarlac's mom and America was her dad. When Tarlac fell inlove with Kyoto, Philippines was panicking and shouting, "YOU JUST MET HIM AND YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!" Philippines would also comfort Tarlac when she was heartbroken about Japan and Taiwan. Luzon (Joseph de la Cruz) The both of them seems to not get along that much. She would always tease him and poke him. She also made fun of him. She also embarassed him in front of everyone in recess time in the first day of school saying that she saw him last night looking at hot girls. In the end he grounded her. She only wanted her big brother's attention. She also started shooting at London when she found out that London pointed a gun at Luzon, she was still wondering why she started shooting at London because of that. After he was drunk and all beaten up, Tarlac shouted at him to brush his teeth and wash his face. She also gave him an extra pair of glasses. Visayas (Vanessa de los Santos) They both aren't seen together that much and not that close. Visayas was supposed to give her napkins when she first had her period, she started fangirling when she saw Spain and forgot about Tarlac. Mindanao (Benjamin Joaquin Sultano) She seems to have a weird sibling relationship with him. They would always talk, mainly because their admins get on at the same time or something else. She things his really nice but he isn't because she doesn't know that he was planning a revenge plot until Philippines started screaming and grounding all of them. When they were getting ready to go to Manila for a field trip, Tarlac was in her underwear, looking for what to wear, when Mindanao just entered the room without knocking. Embarrased by her older brother, she threw a boot at him and shouted telling him to knock first before coming in. He replies saying that no one knocks anymore, also Philippines. He just sat at a nearest chair, Tarlac had no choice but to change in her bathroom. When they were in Manila, she sent a photo to Mindanao. It was him absentmindedly holding Tokyo's hands. She also setted them up in a date. When Tokyo was in the hospital getting ran over by a car, Tarlac was asking Mindanao how he truly feel about Tokyo. There was also times when she called him 'Benjamin Joaquin Sultano' because it was his human name. Manila She calls him a 'four-eyed dog' because he has glasses or 'city boy.' She gets annoyed easily and often mess with him. She messes with him because she was jealous that he was a favorite, but soon she was okay with it saying that it wasn't important. He teased her once when she made a song in Music and Arts class for her RomaPiri fanfic, which is a real one and Romano and Philippines doesn't know about it. He thought it was for Japan and Tarlac knocked him out and stole his glasses saying that it looks better on her. Pasig (Julianna Santos) She likes her and she also doesn't want Pasig to be friends with London when she found out London likes Japan, too. She also tried braiding her hair in the girls restroom, Tarlac ended up having everything on fire. Bacoor (Reynaldo Mausig) She is not sure what gender he or she is, but she let he/she sit beside her at lunch. Also for some weird reason, he/she calls her 'Ate'. Although in Bacoor's point of view, she was completely a kuudere who likes to ship Piri and Romano. Cebu (Christina de los Santos) When Philippines was saying that they were too young to like a senior, Cebu just shouted something like 'its true love!' The two aren't seen together that much, they seemed distant. Butuan (Nicolas Sultano) She used to punch him but now she is scared of him. He used to sleep alot and now confused with his personality. He messed with her painting inside the gym and punched her. He still scares her until now. She still hasn't talk to him and she has no plan talking to him. If he is around her she would just put her headphones or earphones on and listen to music, avoiding to see his smirk. London (Historia Alice Kirkland) Tarlac used to hate London, because they both like the same guy. Tarlac soon moved on from Japan and now has a boyfriend named Kyoto. When Tarlac finds out that America, she starts calling him dad, and London says that first she was stealing Japan and now its America. This caused Tarlac go yandere. The girls made up and London treats her as a sister. Tarlac would force London and Japan to kiss wanting her ship to sail. Kyoto (Kyohei Honda) Tarlac's boyfriend. The two met in Paris, France. Tarlac had no idea who he was, and Kyoto introduced himself to her. Kyoto knew who she was, because of Tokyo, and even knew her human name. The two fell in love in a short time. Even though he is her boyfriend, she would still get flustered over him like she has a major crush on him and he was oblivious type of thing. When he notices her flustered, he would often ask her if she was fine. She would reply yes, and he would lean in closer asking her if she was sure. She would yell that she was fine. In a private roleplaying between their admin's, the two have a daughter named April. Trivia It has been revealed that the admin of Tarlac is older than her. The admin often uses Rin Shibuya from Idol M@ster as an illustration of Tarlac because her appearance is close to Tarlac's Tarlac broke the fourth wall and argues with her own admin. Tarlac always gets pass the campus guards because she gives them sugar cane. She seems to have an interest on guns. She is willing to turn into a 'girly girl' just to win Japan's heart. The admin of Tarlac revealed that her favorite music artist is Avril Lavigne. She wants someone to do England's eyebrows. She doesn't want to get hit in the face by a ball. She was late to school and had a detention in her first day of school. She likes science. Her favorite movies are The Chronicles of Narnia and Howl's Moving Castle. She has a playlist of songs. Tarlac's zodiac is Aries. Tarlac's dominant eye is her right one. Tarlac is in a band called UNKNOWN ARTISTS, which consists her, Zambales and the Ilocos twins. She plays the bass and lead vocalist the band. She could play the piano and bass.